amor sobre escobas
by littlemaga
Summary: Draco no puede creer que Ginny este tan guapa, se emboba tanto con ella que ella coje primero la snitch, pero que pasara cuando Harry legue de unas vacaciones con Sirius? recobrara Ginny a su primer amor o se quedara con el rubio de Slitherin?
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1: nueva buscadora

Cuando salio al campo de quidditch se dio cuenta de que en el equipo contrario había una nueva buscadora, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter estaba de baja, (en realidad tenia un permiso especial de Dumbledore para ir a ver a Sirius).

mierda, no se como actúa esta pobretona, y si es buena en esto? No, no puede serlo más que yo!

Pensó un rubio alto y engreído de Slitherin, si, era Draco Malfoy, el chico por el que todas estaban, el rico malfoy, pero también el odiado por Griffindor.

En ese mismo instante Ginny Weasley pensó:

vaya asco de partido, no tendremos oportunidad de ganar! De todas maneras voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

La profesora hooch dio un silbato y el partido dio comienzo, Ginny se olvido completamente del resto del mundo y solo se concentro en relajarse y disfrutar de la libertad de volar. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía que pensar en atrapar la snitch y empezó a mirar a todas partes.

Draco quería ganar pero se quedo asombrado por la Weasley, como había madurado los últimos dos años, estaba bastante guapa, su pelo había mejorado mucho y estaba muy brillante al sol, se dio cuenta de que muchos chicos la miraban y eso le molesto, no sabia porque pero no le gusto.

Ginny vio un brillo dorado cerca de ella, y se lanzo a por la snitch, no sin antes mirar a Malfoy y saber si estaba lejos de ella. La snitch estaba delante de ella, alargo la mano y…si la tenia! Habían ganado el partido!

Draco enfureció porque no se había dado cuenta de que la snitch estaba cerca de ella y eso que la había estado observando todo el rato. El capitán se enfado con el, le ladro un corto discurso y le mando a las duchas.

Todo el mundo estaba felicitando a Ginny por su victoria, y ella estaba irradiando felicidad, que suerte que Harry no estuviese en el colegio, aunque también le echaba de menos, si Ginny estaba enamorada del niño que vivió desde que oyó hablar de el, cuando su madre le contó que era un héroe y que era hijo de Lily, la mejor amiga de su madre, le gustaba Harry pero cuando lo vio en su casa el verano antes de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts se enamoro perdidamente de el.

Ginny estaba pensando en esto al día siguiente en la puerta de la clase de pociones esperando a su mejor amiga jane, también pelirroja, cuando una voz arrogante le dijo:

vaya, vaya, vaya… la nueva heroína de Griffindor…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Malfoy.

si, y mas quisieras tu haber cogido la snitch dorada ayer.

pero si te deje cogerla por compasión.

desde cuando Draco Malfoy tiene compasión.

desde que la Weasley ha crecido y esta mas guapa que nunca.

Ginny noto que se ponía roja y se empezó a rascar la carra para disimularlo.

déjalo Malfoy no voy a caer en tu juego.

que juego? Yo nunca juego, y menos contigo.

ya tengo suficiente con tener al amargado de Snape ahora como para encima tener que aguantarte a ti.

así que usted piensa que soy un amargado eh srta. Weasley?

A Ginny se le encogió el estomago.

profesor Snape?

Pregunto dándose la vuelta.

venga esta tarde a mi despacho srta. Esta usted castigada.

Venga ya!

que si, te lo juro, snape me espiaba!

Le dijo ginny a su amiga jane que estaba alucinando con lo que le contaba su amiga.

bueno, nos vemos luego

si, te contare mi castigo.


	2. el castigo

Draco no puede creer que Ginny este tan guapa, se emboba tanto con ella que ella coje primero la snitch, pero que pasara cuando Harry legue de unas vacaciones con Sirius? recobrara Ginny a su primer amor o se quedara con el rubio de Slitherin?

Capitulo 1: nueva buscadora

Cuando salio al campo de quidditch se dio cuenta de que en el equipo contrario había una nueva buscadora, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter estaba de baja, (en realidad tenia un permiso especial de Dumbledore para ir a ver a Sirius).

mierda, no se como actúa esta pobretona, y si es buena en esto? No, no puede serlo más que yo!

Pensó un rubio alto y engreído de Slitherin, si, era Draco Malfoy, el chico por el que todas estaban, el rico malfoy, pero también el odiado por Griffindor.

En ese mismo instante Ginny Weasley pensó:

vaya asco de partido, no tendremos oportunidad de ganar! De todas maneras voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

La profesora hooch dio un silbato y el partido dio comienzo, Ginny se olvido completamente del resto del mundo y solo se concentro en relajarse y disfrutar de la libertad de volar. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que tenía que pensar en atrapar la snitch y empezó a mirar a todas partes.

Draco quería ganar pero se quedo asombrado por la Weasley, como había madurado los últimos dos años, estaba bastante guapa, su pelo había mejorado mucho y estaba muy brillante al sol, se dio cuenta de que muchos chicos la miraban y eso le molesto, no sabia porque pero no le gusto.

Ginny vio un brillo dorado cerca de ella, y se lanzo a por la snitch, no sin antes mirar a Malfoy y saber si estaba lejos de ella. La snitch estaba delante de ella, alargo la mano y…si la tenia! Habían ganado el partido!

Draco enfureció porque no se había dado cuenta de que la snitch estaba cerca de ella y eso que la había estado observando todo el rato. El capitán se enfado con el, le ladro un corto discurso y le mando a las duchas.

Todo el mundo estaba felicitando a Ginny por su victoria, y ella estaba irradiando felicidad, que suerte que Harry no estuviese en el colegio, aunque también le echaba de menos, si Ginny estaba enamorada del niño que vivió desde que oyó hablar de el, cuando su madre le contó que era un héroe y que era hijo de Lily, la mejor amiga de su madre, le gustaba Harry pero cuando lo vio en su casa el verano antes de empezar su primer año en Hogwarts se enamoro perdidamente de el.

Ginny estaba pensando en esto al día siguiente en la puerta de la clase de pociones esperando a su mejor amiga jane, también pelirroja, cuando una voz arrogante le dijo:

vaya, vaya, vaya… la nueva heroína de Griffindor…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se encontró a Malfoy.

si, y mas quisieras tu haber cogido la snitch dorada ayer.

pero si te deje cogerla por compasión.

desde cuando Draco Malfoy tiene compasión.

desde que la Weasley ha crecido y esta mas guapa que nunca.

Ginny noto que se ponía roja y se empezó a rascar la carra para disimularlo.

déjalo Malfoy no voy a caer en tu juego.

que juego? Yo nunca juego, y menos contigo.

ya tengo suficiente con tener al amargado de Snape ahora como para encima tener que aguantarte a ti.

así que usted piensa que soy un amargado eh srta. Weasley?

A Ginny se le encogió el estomago.

profesor Snape?

Pregunto dándose la vuelta.

venga esta tarde a mi despacho srta. Esta usted castigada.

Venga ya!

que si, te lo juro, Snape me espiaba!

Le dijo Ginny a su amiga jane que estaba alucinando con lo que le contaba su amiga.

bueno, nos vemos luego

si, te contare mi castigo.

Capitulo 2: el castigo

Toc, toc, toc

Ginny toco la puerta del despacho de Snape, y oyó un frió "adelante" y entro al asqueroso y desordenado despacho de Snape, "Joe! Seguro que me hace limpiar este desorden" pensó Ginny.

bien señorita Weasley, me ha llamado amargado y bueno, tendrá que aprender modales, para eso va a tener unas clases particulares de modales y educación, tendrá de profesor al chico que mejor trata a las personas mayores: Draco Malfoy.

que? Como que malfoy? Pero si es un maleducado! Si siempre esta insultando! Y además, ese no será amable o educado conmigo nunca!

Grito Ginny enfurecida. Cuando acabo tomo aire y dijo:

lo siento profesor, no debería haber dicho eso y le pido perdón, es usted el profesor de pociones mas maravilloso que he conocido y debería ser profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se lo merece y seria mucho mejor que cualquier otro.

buen intento pero no se va a librar de una semana de clases…

pero…

Ginny le interrumpió.

quiere que sean dos!

no profesor.

pues váyase ya a la clase de pociones, malfoy la espera allí, empieza hoy y ya llega tarde.

buff…

Bufó Ginny que salio corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

En la clase de pociones:

llegas tarde.

lo se, el idiota de Snape me ha retenido mucho rato.

es el profesor Snape para ti y no vuelvas a decir idiota.

no me digas que te vas a tomar enserio lo de las clases.

si, porque así Snape me dará 100 puntos para Slitherin. Y además así estaremos mas tiempo juntos…

Dijo Draco con una voz seductora.

no, cuanto mas aprenda menos tiempo estaré aguantándote.

ah, si? Pues te enseñare muy despacio… y te puedo enseñar muchas mas cosas que a pelotear a los profesores...

ah, si? Como que? Como insultar a la gente?

empecemos de una vez!

Dijo draco un poco irritado.

bien señor profesor, empecemos por favor. Espero que sea provechoso y que seguro que me enseña muchas cosas.

jejeje…buen intento Weasley.

había que intentarlo no?

bueno siéntate en la primera mesa y escucha con atención.

si profesor…

Dijo Ginny con voz tediosa. Los dos rieron por la broma de Ginny.

con mas respeto srta. Weasley, o es que quiere que le quite puntos a Griffindor?

Dijo imitando a Snape.

no profesor…

Repitió Ginny

bueno, ya esta bien Srta. Weasley, esta usted castigada, venga esta tarde a mi despacho…y le haré lamer mi despacho hasta dejarlo como los chorros del oro!

Jajajajajajajejejejejejejejejijijijijijjijajajajajejejiiijjajaja

Los dos se rieron de la imitación de draco.

Entonces Draco se repuso y se dio cuenta de que si alguien los veía seria fatal para el, Draco Malfoy partiendo de isa con una Weasley, le perderían todo respeto. Asi que se puso de pie y le grito a Ginny:

SILENCIO!

Ginny se quedo quieta en ese momento y aguanto la respiración, eso no era ninguna imitación.


End file.
